User talk:Bluetapeboy
Hello Shut up, you suck. --''Chaos'' -- 18:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :^ but in a less hostile manner. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 19:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::wow i actually have 1 archive. i never thought it would get that far.--Bluetapeboy 19:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Retards and popular people gain archives fast. Have a guess which you are. --K? --~Short 19:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think I made my point clear, what now I archived the page partially just to put emphasis on what I said. I don't want this to turn into a flamewar. ::::X got a hell lotta archives in no time at one point. --''Chaos -- 19:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I named it neatly for you. --''Chaos'' -- 19:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::<3--Bluetapeboy 19:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) What I was saying above, is that you have lately annoyed quite a few people with your behavior. In short, much of the "cool" things you have said are definitely not cool, and I think that you've been saying dumb things in every single argument you've participated in during the last days. Not to mention that I also think that you've been wrong in all of them. --''Chaos'' -- 19:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :i think i have contracted the disease named "stupidity" from burdy. sadly its for us Americans only.--Bluetapeboy 19:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I had a pretty amusing conversation with a girl today. At first she was like "Let's talk about something nice and pleasant, I'm bored.", then after a while, she was like "Are all your friends as smart as you?" and "Please don't get annoyed at my stupidity?", "Do you hate me?". ::No. Stupidity is a widespread disease. It is highly contagious, especially in large mobs and public places. --''Chaos'' -- 23:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, please, I don't want to make reverts like this again. --''Chaos'' -- 23:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I lol'd Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 23:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :And all this time I'd figured Ebon was for faking out shield sets. Silly me. '···''' Danny So Cute 05:38, 17 February 2010 (UTC) :http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build%3AW%2FMe_Manlier_UW_Farmer&diff=1029435&oldid=1021502. I will excuse you, it wasn't after the point that I told you to learn play. --''Chaos'' -- 14:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Chaos so fast. :> Was about to do that but who comes along? [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 14:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You will never lurk as fast as me, I'm practically top 2 contributor on Frostywiki! --''Chaos'' -- 14:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::k. :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 14:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :You act like a retard, or you're just one? -- D Q P ::whoru? also, wot? ··· Danny So Cute 17:36, 1 March 2010 (UTC) :::He's just bad at indenting. --''Chaos?'' -- 17:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) While I'm here Blue, you're a retard. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 14:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. :I SWEAR TO GOD, THAT WAS SO MF'ING GOOD I'M STILL LAUGHING, WOW. --Brandnew 15:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :You stealing my job? I'm telling you bro, it aint gonna happen. Me and my bitches were here first, and we're gonna be here last too, gotcha? --''Chaos'' -- 17:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::And imma let you continue, but I thought i'd just slip that in while I was here. :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 18:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::meme averted.FMK- 19:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Fuck's sake. You're even dumber that Blue, for now, since you used that stupid shit meme and even failed to do so correctly. ··· Danny So Cute 21:01, 17 February 2010 (UTC) ::::is that a good thing?--Bluetapeboy 21:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::no you're still retarded --Angelus ::::::wel, im not the most retarded.--Bluetapeboy 21:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::judging by your comments, and your huge indent fail, you may as well be --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You'd struggle to find someone on par with you. --Frosty 22:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe Jebus could have when he was still here. Donte Rollins 22:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::whoru? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I think you know. Donte Rollins 22:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::a few names come to mind, but im not sure. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::but...but... danny said FMK was more retarded than me! also, whoru?--Bluetapeboy 22:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::whoru's can't whoru m8 inb4 whoru etc. also, if you weren't retarded you would know who i am Donte Rollins 22:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::dont fight it. youre fucking retarded and you cant really change it. you argue with the most terrible points ive ever heard. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::leme guess... oh i know! ur Donte Rollins! ofc! laso i updated my userpage to fit my retardedness, its much less boring than it was(still boring). can someone link my the code for userboxes? --Bluetapeboy 22:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::That wasn't very clever. I know who he is, and so do mannnnnnyyyyyyy otherrrrrsssssssssssssss. --''Chaos'' -- 23:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::who the shit's donte rollins? ··· Danny So Cute 00:29, 2 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::it starts with a T :) based on that and looking at his contribs, you should be able to easily figure it out. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Quoted from Bluetapeboy: * Barack Obama: probably ARE second shittiest president * George Bush: ARE Shittiest President ever. Ok, you really are mentally retarded. And you say you're going into college or something? You put America to shame.--[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) tl;dr, niggers, etc.--TahiriVeila 22:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I just wanted to point out that danny flamed lessQQmorepewpew not me, blue.FMK- 05:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I kinda deserved that, but I didnt mean it to sound like the kanye meme. :s I was so tired and when I read it back i went "fuck it" and ignored it. Thought I'd point it out. My bad. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 13:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sock Hunt Why are you on one? You do know that it is possible to have 3 different accounts comming from the same place and not be a sock right? Like a school, or at a friends house with a router/brothers. So EVEN if you were right and they were on the same IP (and they are not) still you would to prove that it was also done within a month (lease IP's are renewed monthly sometimes weekly). I think you should relax from acustations for a while. If not the SFTU and GTFO.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :To reiterate, just because (multiple) people are new and saying they think a build is good, is not a valid reason to suspect they're socking. If you think "hmm they appear to have similar writing/talking styles" then I'd maybe consider it. If you feel there's an absolute need to say "these users are all socks of this user" without any solid evidence, I suggest contacting an admin on their page instead of the AN. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) hmmmmm long time no flame. btw, PvX sucks. play hello kitty adventure island. much fun. AND, i have a life, instead of wasting time on PvX. =D. it's been fun. :actually, quite a few of us get paid to sit on PvX. namely myself and KJ that I know of. :out of curiosity, though, how does playing hello kitty adventure island constitute having a life? ··· Danny So Cute 20:25, 17 March 2010 (UTC) :ur and idiot 21:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::whoru? also, no cookies for any of u. im i dont play hello kitty adventure island, im a virtual dollhouse pwner. /fail--Bluetapeboy 22:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You had it coming, you can also tell his trolling was just for the sake of trolling since you really literally asked for it. Notice from the "and" that he was also trying to be obvious, thus, in a response to what you said, it isn't even particularly offensive, except for maybe friendly teasing. Recognizing motives is important. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Can I get a translation, please? Why aren't we getting any cookies and what the shit is he on about in the last part of his response? ··· Danny So Cute 22:17, 17 March 2010 (UTC) ::::His /fail was a very cool method of telling how his troll is somewhy very bad, obviously. Blue is a very cool person, anyone trolling him is probably an autistic nigger. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::i lol'd--Bluetapeboy 19:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Geuwld Waurs Sucks. GW2 isnt coming out fast enough--Bluetapeboy 23:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :what makes you think 2 will be any better? ··· Danny So Cute 23:50, 8 April 2010 (UTC) :Judging by almost any kind of sequel of such (where you have an original, then a second spawning from the 1st), it is likely GW2 will be 54 times worse than GW1. --Frosty 23:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The only case in which this is not true is BFBC2 ··· Danny So Cute 00:11, 9 April 2010 (UTC) ::: <3 BFBC2 Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::wuts bfb...wait, what?--Bluetapeboy 01:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::and GW is sooooo baring, GW2 is something else we can get addicted to.--Bluetapeboy 01:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::: http://www.guildwars.com/warinkryta/index.html There, also please correctly so you don't look too young. Seriously, it is even embarassing for me to look at. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Star Wars---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Every Star Wars movie sucked. Get over it. ··· Danny So Cute 17:51, 9 April 2010 (UTC) :::::Hell no. Original trilogy was awesome. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hurr Durr im a guy in a robe waving a lightsaber, must save the princess. Mario was much better. --Frosty 19:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) FUCK YOU DANNY. FUCK YOU FUCK FUCK FUCK. I'M NOT FUCKING SURE I CAN FUCKING BE YOUR FUCKING FRIEND ANYMORE FUCKFUCKSHITGODDAMNMOTHERFUCKER--TahiriVeila 21:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :frosty too :< --TahiriVeila 21:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I think my point is valid tbh. --Frosty 22:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: I put on my wizard hat and robe. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::And I am sure your parents are very proud (all I can imagine is the geek from Role Models). --Frosty 23:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I cast Lv. 3 Eroticism on Frosty! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Spelled failed, Frosty has Vince immunity over 9000. Frosty used lolnigger, it's super effective! --Frosty 23:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::And I picutre Big as the other kid.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 12:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) it seems the community is active on my abandoned talk page. interesting--Bluetapeboy 00:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : I wish I saw Frosty's post, one epic battle would have occured. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:23, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::^ i have just recently started playing GW again. i plan to beat all 4 campaigns on my Rit and i need motavation :/ i already know what builds im gonna use. All i need is a way to get money. i do have a dedicated UW farming character (uses Manlier warrior smite farming build) but i suck so much at it and helf of the time i dont even get to smites before dieing. ive only had 1 SUCCESSFULL run outa like 30+. i got 3 ecto's from that one, and my 4rth one i got one, but didnt complete it. also, i want to make a RA-Dedicated Character :D all help is appreciated for a now more Mature Blue (not joking) --Bluetapeboy 22:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :start botting tbh ··· Danny So Cute 22:30, 30 April 2010 (UTC) ::i prefer legit ways, danny--Bluetapeboy 23:06, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::farming is generaly the best way to make money, though if you can run some of the harder areas where they charge ~20k (or w/e) per person per run that's definitely a good way to make money. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::imagine that im an inexperienced noob that hasent played GW in 3 months and has forgot about everything. Imagine this noob is Horrible at PvE, but still wants to try. Now also Imagine that this noob cannot play for awhile each day, and cannot beat a campaign to save his life. now hypothetically, imagine this noob is me.--Bluetapeboy 23:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::start botting? all it does is save you time. ··· Danny So Cute 23:19, 30 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i just found that all my builds have been wiped :( all my personal builds were one there NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--Bluetapeboy 23:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :convince a huge pve guild you're good and do regular doa with them. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 23:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::my furthest character in Nightfall (my ranger, has Barrage, Prepared shot, that spirit that doubles adrenaline) is on... that garden mission, where you have defeat... those hungers? you use lights of sumthin sumthin? too many margonites, i always loose.--Bluetapeboy 00:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) oh shi- everytime i play Combat Arms Or GW, my laptop randomly shuts down after like 10 minutes. this is rly annoying. maybe its because its getting too hot? its NEVER happened before--Bluetapeboy 00:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :kill it with fire -- Star talk 01:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::buy a fan--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Make sure the fan isn't covered when you play, eg, don't keep it on your lap or on a bed/sofa and cover the fan on the bottom. If the issue isn't there, then it's probably overheating, yes. I have no idea of the anatomy of laptops, but until you get it fixed it's good to keep it cool somehow - try it out and see if it works. --''Chaos? -- 08:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Put it in a freezer. --Frosty 08:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Homemade superconductive laptop! --''Chaos?'' -- 11:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::check the power supply and battery as well. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::PvX cracks me up. I Fixed the Problem. There was a Reese's Wrapper Blocking the Airflow >_>. I have a little stand i put my laptop on, like 1 inch high. and thing is... i dont even eat chocolate.--Bluetapeboy 21:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::don't lie. you're a reese's eating fatty. ··· Danny So Cute 22:45, 1 May 2010 (UTC) :::::::its probably leftover from valentines day, and my Girl, etc--Bluetapeboy 00:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) i had chicken wings tonight. heres a tip for people who eat them. wait...that means there are people that don't eat them? but there is no such thing! Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRcOY-PvOC8 --Bluetapeboy 22:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) when i read over my 1st and 1/2 talk pages, i cant help but laughing. i looked so stupid and retarded back in teh day.--Bluetapeboy 01:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :In 6 months, if you're still around, you'll probably look back at this and think the same. It just is like that :> --''Chaos?'' -- 10:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::the more someone grows up, the stupider they think they used to be.--Bluetapeboy 02:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Kind of, but I don't agree fully. Owell, it's probably better to laugh than cry at yourself ^_^ --''Chaos?'' -- 09:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::^--Bluetapeboy 19:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :what, like you still dont look stupid and retarded now? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::actually, if you've taken notice, and not been an Ignorant troll, you've seen that i've improved. lol PvX--Bluetapeboy 00:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::just because i was banned for a month doesnt mean i wasnt lurking. i saw a few contributions of yours to the builds space and they were just as retarded as i remember before my month long ban --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::that's Debatable--Bluetapeboy 01:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::no, it really isnt --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 02:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you guys haven't noticed, you both are making yourself look pretty retarded right now. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:52, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::^ actually, he is right. Arguments going nowhere make people look stupid. thing is Angie, people like me are too stupid to back down and learn to give up :\ sad thing too.--Bluetapeboy 00:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::95% of pvx users could really take a lesson out of what you just said. ··· Danny So Cute 02:59, 8 May 2010 (UTC) :::::::::does that mean i get a cookie? :D--Bluetapeboy 22:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) And I quote "I dont think the words "Balanced" and "Spike" should ever be together. Oxymoron, any1?" --Frosty 08:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :i dont see what your leading to. Balanced and Spike are 2 completely Opposite words.--Bluetapeboy 22:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No they really arent lol, thats the same as saying Balance and Pressure are 2 completely opposite words :\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::^. Balanced pretty much means you have a build which can 8v8 (including spiking, pressuring, and pressuring through spiking) and split. If a build you call balanced can't spike, then it isn't balanced. Lern play. --Crow 22:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, please stop randomly capitalizing words, it's really annoying. --Crow 22:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::kk, thanks for clearing up the definition of balanced for me. also, i somehow randomly Capitalize words, i cant help it. i randomly press Shift when I Type.--Bluetapeboy 18:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::No. Stop doing it. Read through your posts and correct them, it'll make you look significantly less retarded, not only in the sense of randomly capitalizing letters. --''Chaos?'' -- 11:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) i must concede he has improved some, or everyone else could just care less except chaos <3--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Quit being so fucking retarded and put the User:Bluetapeboy/ prefix in front of all your goddamn pages. Life Guardian 02:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :kk ,didnt know, will update tomarrow when i can--Bluetapeboy 02:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::as long as you fucked everything up, you can go add the delete tags to all of them too. removing all the shit from the page is next to useless --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 02:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::just move them all tbh--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd also like to call you as retard if I could. I can't even move them all ffs, due move limit (only 3 in short time). -- Assassin Juze 06:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::hey, its not like any1 told me earlier about wiki coding, like they do with everyone else nowadays--Bluetapeboy 19:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Bounce spiker Thanks for your comment on the bounce spiker build. It's nice to see other people are getting it, and this gives me hopes that warriors will once again be considered useful/competitive in endgame teaming. And yes, it IS a hack for player/skill compression, the complete 100b spike in one guy, with some synergy skills (that should not be a problem to obtain).--Lullysing 23:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : The voting has been in process on this build and I would appreciate if you could vote on it, especially since you mentionned it has potential.Thank you.--Lullysing 16:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) i find it not surprising when i right click, click view page info, click Security, view cookies, there's like 100 of them. i delete all, and 5 minutes later of surfing PvX, theres like 30.--Bluetapeboy 20:14, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Adblocking might shit on some of them. Don't take my word for it, but you should always use it anyways. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Firefox + noscript is some pretty strong stuff. I used it every day.--Lullysing 13:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::That too, noscript is amazing. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::well, i do use Firefox (why the hell would i use IE?) but what is noscript?--Bluetapeboy 20:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::The name is self-explanatory? It's an add-on which only allows the scripts which you yourself allow. Sounds like a lot of trouble for nothing, but it's actually great ^_^ --''Chaos?'' -- 20:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) gratz to me i have successfully completed a Campaign for the first itme in my life and i also Suck at GW. also did a Ferndale Vanq, was nice. got a sup vigor rune, 7 lockpicks, and 3 elite mez tomes btw, i did this on my mez XD--Bluetapeboy 22:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) bhaze your vote said the build was decent, it isnt.its worse than that image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:13, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :"i give up, every decent build i make ends up getting trashed to ignorant Buraucrats on PvX": If you had actually tested your build and compared it to something awesome like Build:A/W Coward Pressure you would see why we trashed your build. By the way if you think your build is great, just play it yourself, but don't expect others to accept a build as good just because you think it is --(Talk) 20:28, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::ok, meh, you win :p i was in a grumpy mood to start out with, my dog-- nvm--Bluetapeboy 22:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) physway people use dagger sins instead of w/a or d/a or something else because: # Everyone has a sin (with daggers no less!) # Scythes means you dont get save yourselves, so bad for shitty pugs # you don't have to worry about energy while you 123 Of course saying using sins with daggers are the best because physway uses sins with daggers is in no way circular reasoning. Stop being bad. kthxbai.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : *sniff* *sniff* Do I smell Physway drama?! DO I?! o_0 [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:45, 12 August 2010 (UTC) :Also, W/A has very little synergy tbh, because the primary attribute provides next to nothing useful outside of the elite (which is just for energy management) and inferior IAS. Armor Penetration is useless for daggers because of the tiny autoattack damage. D/A is partly decent, but there's no "SY", which, pug or not, is an obvious disadvantage of the build. As for scythes, A/D loses a lot of effectiveness in HM (because of fewer crits and more armor) and also doesn't have SY. D/W and W/D are the only ones I would consider to rival Sins, and neither have the rediculous synergy with damage buffs like the dagger spammer build has. But you're right, physway is not necessarily indicative of what's good in general PvE. -- Jai 03:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::first part is wrong and im not even talking about general pve QQ. Hi kj, no, i just think blue is dumb and makes retarded comments.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::pot-kettle joke here? Daññy 14:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::i might make dumb comments from time to time (ahem) but i have no idea what you guys are talking about. help me out a bit? O_o--Bluetapeboy 03:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) new section go away--Oskar 16:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :you're like a week late. unless you meant to start a new question. in which case, start a new section. Daññy 16:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::and i now finally realize who you are after not seeing steamy all this time?--Bluetapeboy 18:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::What are you talking about Bluetapeboy?--Oskar 20:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::^ I'm with Oskar on this one. What are you on about? Daññy 20:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::i hadent realized that Oskar is Steamy >.<--Bluetapeboy 21:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are suffering from retardation--Oskar 21:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::well, its not like i go onto every users talkpage. but, i do have a record. (too bad juze is almost beaten it!)--Bluetapeboy 21:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::don't feel bad. i don't even try to remember who's who when retards change names for no apparent reason. i didn't know oskar was steamy, but i don't care much, either. it's a win-win for me. Daññy 21:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::are you sure that win-win isnt just a lose-lose?--Bluetapeboy 21:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::fuck off, not caring is always a win-win situation--Oskar 21:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hai Think before posting. Remember who can see your edits and the purpose of many of the recent changes here on PvXwikia (to make it better, of course). If you have any questions, MSN me, but please just.....stop and think. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:05, 19 October 2010 (UTC)